La leyenda de los 5 principes
by flor.loto
Summary: Yho, es el lider de los principes que resusitaron para volver a luchar con el mal, con Len, Horo horo, Lyserg y Chocolove, si hay alguna duda, o critica, dejen reviews, besos
1. Chapter 1

**La leyenda de los 5 principes.**

**por: Flor de Loto.**

En la entrada de un país…muy al estilo japonés

A lo lejos se veía un chico alto y apuesto…

- Príncipe… esperamos sus ordenes – dice un soldado en lo que se pone de rodillas frente a su soberano.

- Tendremos que esperar a que llegue la guardia de la nación de Hikaru… si no nos tomaran como traidores – dice el príncipe, que tenia una ropa muy vikinga al igual que su guardia.

- veo que ya llegaste Horo Horo… - se escucha una vos muy familiar a las espaldas del chico vikingo.

- Len… ya llegaste – dice el chico de cabellos azules, y ve que llega su amigo con varios guerreros elite (parecidos a los trajes de combate chinos)

- Pensé que no ibas a venir… ya que tu compromiso… con la princesa Tamao, te debe de quitar bastante tiempo – le dice su amigo Len.

- En un mes se debe de cumplir la boda… estoy muy feliz, ya que es la persona que mas esperaba – exclama el príncipe vikingo.

- Vaya el amor te ha vuelto mas tonto de lo que eras antes – se mofa su amigo.

- ¡que… quieres pelea! – grita Horo Horo.

- ¡claro que si… como lo viejos tiempos! – le responde el príncipe Len.

- Ustedes nunca cambian – se oye una voz muy tranquila y sin preocupaciones.

- Yho… - dice los dos al mismo tiempo en lo que ven a su amigo llegar.

- Horo Horo… felicidades… ya me entere que pronto contraerás matrimonio – habla feliz Yho… el estaba vestido con un traje típico del Japón.

- Gracias… Yho – finaliza su amigo.

- Len es un honor que nos acompañes en esta reunión – dice Yho y hace una pequeña reverencia.

- Yho… por que nos citaste – habla Len e imita la reverencia.

- No es el momento de que les diga todo… ya que faltan todavía personas por llegar – dice Yho.

- Mas personas…- habla desconcertado el chico vikingo.

- Si esta amenaza es aun más grande de lo que imaginamos – termina Yho algo serio.

- ¡hola amigo Yho cuanto tiempo sin verte…! – se oye una voz… que al escucharla el vikingo se estremeció… y Len se molesto.

- Yho no entiendo que tenga que ser tan granda… como para que lo ayas invitado a el – finaliza Len mientras apunta al sujeto que viene a sus espaldas.

- Para esto necesitamos a todas las personas posibles…- exclama calmado Yho.

- ¡Pero por el! – habla el vikingo.

- Amigo Len, Horo Horo… que bueno que vinieron – dice un chico afroamericano mitras saluda a sus amigos.

- Hola… chocolove – dicen medio cortado y con una mueca Len y su amigo.

- Bien solo nos falta una persona mas…- habla Yho.

- ¿Así y quien es? – pregunta Len.

- Lyserg…-responde Yho.

- ¿Quieres a los cinco príncipes… para que – pregunta Horo Horo.

- Ya les dije que no es el momento – acaba Yho.

- Hola chicos…- se deja oír la voz de Lyserg, que viene a lo lejos… con su guardia personal.

- Bien ya que estamos reunidos todos…entremos a la sala de juntas de Hikaru – habla Yho.

Todos miran extrañados a Yho… su viejo amigo ¿pidiendo ayuda?

Ya adentro del palacio, ellos están en la sala de juntas del enorme palacio de Hikaru.

- Bien Yho… déjate de rodeos y dinos por que nos citases a nosotros…- habla Len.

- El mal a regresado – termina Yho.

**Notas: **Este prologo, es totalmente de un universo alterno, espero sus comentarios para poder publicarlos, besos, espero que le alla gustado, cada semada lo estare actualizando, jojo, besos.


	2. capitulo 2

**segunda parte...**

- ¿De que estas hablando? – pregunta Lyserg.

- Hace más de 500 años nació una persona que podía cambiar al mundo… la cual esa persona decidió usar sus conocimientos para servil al mal… los 5 príncipes principales atacaron a esa endemoniado humano… las 6 fuerzas batallaron fuertemente… tan grande que cuando los 5 príncipes lograron exterminar al la persona ya casi un demonio… lanzo una maldición la cual dice así:_ "Cada 500 años estaré regresando… cada ves seré mas poderoso…ustedes que ya están agotando todas sus energías intentando sellarme morirán conmigo en ese mismo instante…pero regresaran junto con migo en este planeta…así que váyanse preparando para la hora de su muerte…"_ – termina de narrar Yho.

- Es demasiado ilogia esa narración amigo Yho… dice como te enteraste de esa maldición…si todos murieron – lanza Len.

- Yo tu ve regresiones… casi obligadas, para que se pueda cumplir el ciclo – habla Yho.

- Y nosotros somos eso 5 príncipes… - pregunta Chocolove.

- Si… - responde Yho.

- Y que quieres que hagamos – pregunta Horo Horo.

- Eso se los dirá mi abuelo… ni siquiera yo se lo que planea mi abuelo – termina el joven Yho.

- Ya lo veras…- habla el abuelo de Yho mientras entra en la sala de juntas.- Les doy la bienvenida a todos ustedes… príncipes.-

- Abuelo… pensé que llegarías mas tarde…- habla Yho.

- El mal va creciendo más, es necesario empezar el entrenamiento con los demás príncipes - habla el señor Yohmei. – Las doncellas les enseñaran el camino a sus habitaciones, descansen el día de hoy, para que mañana estén listos – entran diferentes doncellas que son seguidas por los príncipes.

La noche es larga y el mal crece más y mas, el señor del mal va reclutando cada vez a más seguidores lo cual hará más difícil vencerlo.

La mañana siguiente… una visitante puede intervenir mucho.

- Sea bienvenida señorita Tamao… - dice una sirvienta mientras se inclina ante una chica de cabellos rosados.

- ¿Sabes en donde se encuentra mi prometido…? - pregunta la chica.

- Debe de estar con el resto de los príncipes, comiendo – responde con una reverencia.

- Gracias – se limita a decir, y penetra el palacio.

En el comedor decorado al estilo Japonés están los 5 príncipes comiendo a gusto… como cuando eran unos niños.

- Príncipe Horo Horo su prometida Tamao esta aquí – habla una doncella en el comedor. Al oír esto el joven vikingo se levanta emocionado y acude al encuentro con su prometida.

- Tamao linda que haces aquí…- pregunta el chico vikingo.

- Horito me preocupa que te pueda pasar, estamos a un mes de la boda y yo… - no puede terminar de decir.

- Linda quien te dijo… - habla horo horo.

- Eso no importa… lo que yo quiero es que estés a mi lado – suplica Tamao, algo que conmovió a todos en la sala.

- Linda lo se… pero tengo que cumplir mi deber… te amo – dice amorosamente el.

- Horito… por que – se lanza llorosa a los brazos de su prometido.

- Ya veras que todo saldrá bien – dice el chico.

- No tiene nada de que preocuparse señorita Tamao, su novio esta en buenas manos – dice el señor Yhomei.

- ¡Pero el no tiene idea de los peligros que se enfrente! – grita Tamao.

- Yo los entrenare según el viejo orden, el mismo que fue utilizado para derrotar a la figura del mal – explica el anciano.

- Ya vez linda, estará todo bien – la tranquiliza su novio mientras le acaricie su cabello.

- Que ella se quede… así vera que no estamos jugando – se oye la vos de una chica que entra por la puerta trasera.

- Anna, que haces aquí – pregunta atontado Yho.

- Tu abuelo me llamo, hay que empezar ya el entrenamiento, el ejercito del mal ya esta abarcando la parte sur – habla seria la chica.

- Imposible, mis guerreros jaguares, ellos son muy fuertes – cuestiona Chocolove.

- Estamos hablando de la fuerza maligna mas grande, por eso necesitamos la ayuda de los elegidos – habla mientras ve a Tamao, ella entiende que debe de dejar a su novio ir.

- Yo se que esto puede ser bastante difícil, hasta para mi lo es, pero hay cosas que debemos de cumplir por el bien de todos – habla algo preocupado, ya que no esta seguro si salen vivos de esto.

- Bien, te quedas o no – pregunta Anna a Tamao.

- Si… quiero quedarme – contesta algo preocupada, su novio la abrasa.

- bien, entonces Anna, pide que preparen un cuarto mas para la señorita – habla el anciano.

- Si… Tamao si tienes hambre hay comida en la mesa… puedes sentarte – finaliza Anna y sale de la habitación.

- Claro… - se lita a contestar.

- Los quiero a todos en el cuarto de entrenamiento en diez minutos – habla y sale el anciano. Todos continúan comiendo.

- Ya es hora de ir al entrenamiento… - habla Len

- Si… - responde Lyserg, todos salen dejando a Tamao en el comedor, preocupada por su novio.

Ya los chicos entraron a la sala de entrenamiento

- Abuelo… que vamos hacer – pregunta inquieto Yho.

**Espero que le aya gustado cada ves esforsandome mas, dejen comentarios heee... besos**


	3. Chapter 3

En la entrañas de una cueva…

- Señor Hao… ¿ya están empezando a entrenar? – se oye la voz de un señor.

- Así es… la familia Asakura son personas muy pacientes, ya reunieron a los cinco príncipes… ahora que aras querido Yhomei – se escucha la vos del comandante.

En la escena entra una chica verdaderamente hermosa, va caminando a donde se encuentran las personas.

- Ada, que haces aquí – habla el más joven.

- Señor Hao, yo… -

- Si vas a hablar hazlo... sino no tienes derecho siquiera a vivir – termina sabiamente Hao.

- Lose, las fuerzas que ordeno ya están en la entrada, hay armamento y personas dispuestas a pelear – dice la chica.

- Gracias Ada, puedes retirarte – habla el señor que lleva por collar una cruz

- Si… - habla y sale.

- La señorita Ada, es una leal servidora suya, seria un buena pretendiente – habla el mayor.

- No estoy para pensar en el amor… primero quiero mi venganza y después veré lo demás – habla Hao.

En la casa de los Asakura, los cinco príncipes ya empezaron un gran entrenamiento, unas doncellas lideradas por una Itako caminan por los pasillos para penetrar en un salón, donde un entrenamiento se lleva a cabo, ellas dejan unas toallas.

- La mayoría de los príncipes son bastante apuestos – es escucha las vos de una de ellas.

- Si… - se ríen ambas

- No es hora de ver quien tiene más nalgas, niñas hay una guerra aya fuera y los príncipes tiene que concentrase – Anna habla con una voz dura.

El príncipe Yho ve con amor a la Itako.

- Todavía no la olvidas – exclama Lyserg.

- No… -

- Que esperas amigo… siempre me hablas de ella, por que no le demuestras que realmente la amas –

- Yho, Lyserg… presten atención – habla el abuelo de Yho. – Tendremos pruebas de agilidad, inteligencia, honor, fuerza, valor… ustedes nacieron con un, pero tendrán que desarrollar las cinco por medio de una técnica que solo las familias reales se les tiene permitido la practica desde hace tiempo… -

- ¿Esta hablando de la posesión de objetos? – habla intrigado Len.

- Así es… -

- Esa técnica no se usa desde hace años… de hecho fue prohibida – apremia Lyserg.

- Pero… para esta pelea se necesitara aprender esta legendaria técnica – habla el señor Yhomei.

Todos los príncipes se quedaron pensativos.

- Ya es hora de empezar… Chocolove pasa adelante – dice Yhomei.

- si… - el moreno da un paso adelante.

- Tu don es la agilidad… tu te mueves como un jaguar… algo que no cualquiera tiene… tu espíritu será el jaguar negro, con el podrás moverte, sentir al enemigo, y poder olfatearlo desde una distancia considerable – habla el anciano, mientas saca un jaguar de cerámica – podrás invocarlo cuando mas lo necesites –

- Gracias maestro – habla con su cantada voz el chico afroamericano.

- Lyserg… da un paso adelante – dice Yhomei, el chico de cabellera verde da un paso adelante junto con su amigo.

- Tu don es la inteligencia… tu tierra de origen, las hadas tiene esta virtud, eres una persona, que las cosas no se te olvidad, y nadie puede jugar contigo, Morphine, es un hada que te ayudara a desarrollar este don – habla mientras le entrega una jaula que contiene una hermosa hada.

- Gracias… señor – da las gracias el chico.

- Len, da una paso adelante… - El chico da el paso - Tu don es el Honor… para ti tengo a el guerreo mas fuerte que hubo en tu nación… nosotros pudimos encopetar y atrapar… su nombre es Bason –

- ¿Bason?... aquel guerreo que fue respetado por haber sido el general mas fiel de toda la generación real – habla intrigado Len.

- Por supuesto… con el aprenderás que el Honor es mas de lo que te imaginas – dice el anciano mientras le muestra una espada – esta es la espada es Horaiken, con ella aras la posesión y tu espíritu aquí esta… - un espíritu aparéese en la sala su presencia es imponente.

- Espero servirle como es debido – se escucha la voz de dicha alma. El chico le responde con una sonrisa.

- Horo… pásate adelante - Horo Horo… tu don es la fuerza, algo que nadie dudaría – todos se ríen – para ti tengo un espíritu especial, su apariencia puede ser muy frágil, pero su poder de hielo puede ser imponente como una ventisca, este espíritu no es como los demás, no es un alma, el esta compuesto por la naturaleza, el es un cropocul – muestra a un espíritu bastante pequeño – su nombre es coloro –

- Mi amor… esta bastante chiquitito, - dice como bebe

- Para finalizar… querido nieto, nuestra familia tiene de regente el valor… hazte valer por este don, demuéstranos que eres un Asakura, tu espirito que nuestra familia ha conservado por años, esta alma fue la misma que uso tu antes pasado, que muero con el mal… -

- No les defraudare abuelo – habla con orgullo mientras alo legos aparece el alma de un samurai.

- ya con sus espíritus acompañantes… espesaremos un entrenamiento en el cual no tendrán ninguna distracción –

**Notas: **Gracias a todas las personas que toman su tiempo para leer mis fic, y si hay que hacer una conreccion aganmela saber sii besoso

Mitsuki Asakura: Gracias por leer el fic y por las felicitaciones son bienbenidas y con respecto a un AnnaxYho no te preocupes tendre algo muy especial para el.

**Camilein**: Como comente antes, tendre algo apra ellos dos, pero a todos los principes habla sus enamoradas (exepto Len, es mio jojo)(no se creean tanbien habra de el)


	4. Chapter 4

**Cuarto capitulo**

Una húmeda mañana no se hizo esperar en la casona en donde los príncipes descansan ecepto uno…

Un Len Tao, ejercitándose en la sala de entrenamiento, el sudor en su frente y en su caliente cuerpo hacen que el chico se vea mucho mas atractivo de los que es… una chica observa de lejos… observa por una ventana "Que guapo es el príncipes Len" estos pensamientos invadieron su mente

- No deberías de estar aquí… ni mucho menos estar espiando a los príncipes – la espía se estremece al oír la voz de la Itako.

- Señorita Anna… no pensé que estaría aquí –

- Déjala Anna… - se oye la vos del príncipe Yho.

- Su majestad – dicen ambas mientras dan una reverencia.

- Ya basta de formalidades… te puedes retirar Rue – habla Yho, la chica de cabellos rizados termina la reverencia y sale de aquella escena.

- Si eres flexible con ella, nunca te obedecerá - Se oye la voz enfurecida de Anna.

- Cuando te volviste tan fría… -

- Siempre he sido así –

- Anna, acaso ya te olvidaste de todos lo juego, de toda la diversión… de nuestro tiempo juntos cuando éramos unos niños – suplica el chico.

- No… yo no tengo un pasado contigo – dice y se aleja con rapidez para que aquel príncipe no vea la lágrima en su mejilla.

Yho aprieta los puños.

En la sala de entrenamiento…

- Len ha que horas te levantaste, te quise despertar para ir con el señor Mikijisa, y no te encontrabas… - habla Horo Horo.

- Estaba justamente aquí… - dice Len mientras toma un vaso de leche.

- ¡Y no me dijiste nada! – grita el vikingo.

- Tengo que –

- Pos claro –

- Ja… -

En la sala entra el anciano Yhomei… camina alrededor de la sala, los chicos lo ven extrañados…

- ¿Algo pasa señor? – habla preocupado Chocolove.

-… - El anciano se sienta – quiero que hagan los mismo que yo hice –

Todos comienzan a caminar por donde el anciano pisó… si sientan justamente detrás de el.

- Quiero saber por que hicieron justamente lo mismo que yo – habla firme el señor.

- Usted nos lo pidió… señor ¿no fue así? – pregunta Lyserg.

- Si están en una guerra y hay un campo enorme con unos cuantos kilómetros de largo, y a sus costados hay personas completamente armadas, esperando el momento que pase alguien y poderlo asesinar… y su líder les ordena pasar por aquel campo… acaso lo arrían – dice el señor Yhomei, todos se quedan en silencio.

- Por supuesto, el honor ante todo… - exclama Len orgulloso… los demás se quedan estupefactos ante lo que menciono su compañero y amigo.

- Eres valiente Len… quiero oír la opinión de los demás – habla el señor.

- No… por más agilidad que tenga no seré capas de esquivar aquellas armas… preferiría tener una muerte correcta que ha una decidida por una estupidez – habla el chico de piel morena.

- Opino los mismo que chocolate… la muerte no es algo con lo que se juega, cuando uno ya tiene una familia y por la cual hay que seguir vivos – exclama el vikingo.

- Según mi criterio, opino que seria mejor huir si es que aprecias tu vida, y si no lánzate ante lo peligroso – dice Lyserg.

- El valor es mi regente… pero no es estupidez… uno no se debe de dejar llevar ante sus propios sentimientos, y decidir ante que es lo verdaderamente valioso… tener el valor de lanzarte a una muerte segura o tener el valor de poder decir "aprecio mi vida" y salir de aquel campo – habla sabiamente el príncipe Yho.

- Vaya cuatro contra uno… - exclama el señor Yhomei.

- Son una bola de miedosos… el honor es ante todo… si no tienes honor ya no mereces vivir, en mi nación se dice este bushido: "La muerte no es eterna, el deshonor si" – habla el chico de ojos cual color ámbar… con una mirada totalmente penetrante que incomoda a sus amigos.

- Sabias palabras Len… El honor es algo muy importante en la vida de un guerreo, pero sobre todo en la nación de Wang… - termina el anciano Yhomei – Pero nunca olvides que el fuego te puede llegar a alcanzar… -

- ¿El fuego? – pregunta extrañado Len.

- Así como tienen virtudes, tienen un elemento regente que a pasado en generación en generación… La nación de Wang tiene de protector al fuego y el deshonor es su destrucción… Para la nación de Guido es la tierra, y la ignorancia es su perdición… La nación de Ayelen es protegida por el viento y la pereza es el mayor pecado… En Lota lo protegen por el agua y la debilidad viene siendo su mayor delirio… -acaba el anciano.

- Hay tantas cosas que no sabemos de nuestro mismo pueblo – habla Chocolove mientras lleva su mano a su cabeza.

- Es normal… todas las naciones se los ocultaron… no querían que sufriera lo mismo que paso sus ante pasados, todos los libros que traían esta información fueron quemados… con la excepción de uno que fue guardado en este mismo templo – termina el anciano.

- Pero… nuestros padres acaso saben que ya empezamos el entrenamiento – exclama Lyserg.

- Ya… un día antes de que llegaran se les informo que es necesario restaurar en antiguo orden y ellos tuvieron que aceptar – informa el señor Yhomei. – Los espero dentro de una hora en la entrada del lago… resolveremos el enigma de hoy –

- Si – hablan al unísono.

Al salir Horo Horo se dirige a ver a su prometida y a contarle los sucedido; Len decidió seguir fortaleciéndose y fue por su lanza; Lyserg fue directo a la biblioteca quería saber mas sobre el honor; Chocolove estaba debajo de una acogedora sombra de un frondoso árbol, intentaba entender por que junto al lago… por que les ponía ese tipo de pruebas y no en la que demuestre su verdadera fuerza; Yho se dirigió a ver a Anna… no entendía su comportamiento, como es que se olvido de todos sus sentimientos… que le habrá hecho su abuela… será correcto revelarle todos sus sentimientos… estará bien decirle lo tanto que la ama…

_**Notas:**_ Gracias a todas las personas que leen mi fic y que tengan un dulce año nuevo y una feliz navidad… en este capitulo se sigue revelando mas sobre el tipo de vida de los chicos… y van a ver muchísimo mas romance, espero no decepcionarlos… los personajes no son míos… son de Hiroyuki Takei y Rue es de princess tutu (solo me base en el nombre y como es ella físicamente… no tome su temperamento) espero que les aya encantado… besos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo cinco.**

- Querido… - Tamao rosa la mejilla de su prometido – no sabia que tenían que pasar por momentos difíciles… pero ese entrenamiento les ayudara a tener sabiduría y entendimiento –

- Lo sabemos… gracias por estar aquí conmigo, no que aria sin ti – termina el chico mientras le da un beso en la mejilla.

- Sabes que estaré siempre para ti – esboza una sonrisa.

- Creo que hora de que me vaya… - termina el chico y se aleja lentamente mientras su prometida lo ve caminar.

Horo Horo entra en la puerta principal del lago, mira a lo mejos y puede ver al señor Yhomei con Lyserg, Chocolove y Len.

- Espero no llegar tarde – habla el vikingo.

- Claro que no, de todos modos Yho no ha llegado – dice Lyserg.

- ¿En donde esta? – exclama Chocolove.

- Arreglando cosas del pasado, que si no deja… no podrá completar su entrenamiento – lanza el anciano.

- A que se refiere – interviene Len.

- Hay veces que el amor puede ser todo en tu vida… como puede perjudicarte – dice Yhomei.

- El amor, es una tontería que alguien invento, en realidad no existe – hiriente Len.

- Len no hables así… el amor puede ser muchas cosas, como una flor o la persona que mas amas en este mundo, el amor te puede hacer sentir muchas cosas como atracción o hasta odio, pero sin amor no hay vida – termina Horo…

- El amor vuelve débiles a las personas… uno ya no puede pensar por si mismo, el amor hace que uno necesite la ayuda de los demás – habla fríamente Len.

- Eso lo dices por que no te has enamorado – sonríe Lyserg… Len lanza una sonrisa irónica.

Antes de que Len pueda decir algo en su defensa divisa a lo lejos a su amigo Yho, el se acerca lentamente, en su cara se logra ver rencor, furia.

- Ya estas aquí nieto – dice Yhomei.

- Quiero que me digas que demonios hizo mi abuela con Anna –

- … -

- ¡Dímelo! – grita Yho

- El trabajo que Anna esta haciendo es sumamente importante y se tiene que despojar de todos sus recuerdos si es que quiere terminarlo – El señor baja la cabeza. Yho crispa sus manos.

- Bien… ¿Señor para que nos trajo a este lugar? – cuestiona Chocolove.

- Ante ustedes esta el lago de los 7 pecados… muy pocas personas lo conocen por este nombre, Se nombro así solo por los venerables ancianos de este país, por que se dice que de este lago salieron de sus profundidades los 7 pecados que rigen este mundo… si una persona cruza este lago sus pecado pasados y futuros serán perdonados y se convierte en un santo… lo que yo quiero que hagan es que crucen este lago para que su pelea con el mal salgan victoriosos y tengan vida eterna… pero mucho cuidado por que en sus profundidades vive un monstruo marino – termina de narrar el anciano

- Este lago… pero a de tener kilómetros y kilómetros de largo – habla sorprendido Horo horo.

- Esta en ustedes elegir su se atreven o no –

Los chicos ven entre ellos, no sabe que escoger, la vida eterna como un santo o no… mil ideas pasan por sus cabezas hasta que por fin uno habla.

- Y si pasamos ese lago, y no ocurre nada, que le hacemos señor Yhomei – lanza Len, una gota pasa por la cabeza del señor.

- Si tienes deseos de comprobarlo… cruza este lago –

- No creo que sea necesario Len, yo no estoy dispuesto a cruzar el lago – lanza Chocolove.

- Ni yo… - dice Lyserg.

- Ellos tienen razón no queremos pasar el lago – habla el vikingo.

- Ni aunque les dijera que pasando ese lago se les concederá un deseo, como lo puede ser dinero, felicidad, hasta amor… - apremia el anciano.

- Abuelo, todas esas cosas están en nosotros… no creo que sea grato que consigamos lo que queramos sin trabajar por ello – termina Yho.

- Vaya que los subestime… pero dime Len que piensas tu – habla el anciano.

- Ja… son mejores las cosas cuando uno lo consigue, que pasando un entupido lago, además para que querer la vida eterna con gloria, si al fin y al cabo te terminaras aburriendo – apremia el chico. Los cinco chicos sonríen ante estas palabras.

- Y cual es su conclusión… el honor ante todo… ¿o no? – cuestiona el señor Yhomei.

- Hay ocasiones en las que el honor es bueno aplicarlo… pero nunca llevarlo al extremo – termina Lyserg.

- El honor para mi lo será todo – habla Len y se aleja del lugar –

- ¡Len a donde vas! – grita Horo…

- A entrenar –

- Espérame… voy contigo – el chico comienza a correr hacia Len… ambos se van a la sala de entrenamiento.

Lyserg, va a la biblioteca, y Chocolove va a descansar un rato…

- Tengo que hablar contigo – habla Yho a su abuelo.

- De que hablas Yho –

- De Anna, por que se comporta así –

- Ya te lo dije… se trata de su entrenamiento –

- ¿Entrenamiento?... le llamas entrenamiento a olvidar todo, hasta la persona que más quieres –

- Nieto, debes entender que las cosas no pasan como uno quiere –

- Lo se, pero por que cuando quiero estar con ella siempre algo pasa… por que cuando pienso que todo esta bien, hay algo que me hace pensar lo contrario –

- Yho, te falta muco por aprender, aprender a desligarte de las cosas… si estas atado a una persona tu alma no podrá alcanzar su máximo nivel espiritual – esto enfada a Yho.

- ¿Todo esto es por mi, no es cierto? –

- Ya te lo dije, es para que te desligues de las personas y puedas cumplir tu papel del príncipe centra… descansa – el anciano comienza a caminar y se dirige a su habitación.

Yho se queda en la orilla del lago… pensando.

Una horas después…

- Que sabes de Hao – se oye la voz del señor Yhomei.

- Señor… todo párese indicar que el ya esta formando su propio ejercito – responde un lacayo.

- Hao… no te metas en esta pelea – murmura el anciano.

- Señor… acabamos de recibir una carta y dijeron que es muy urgente – habla un moso. El anciano lo abre y comienza a leer.

- Amado abuelo he decidió ir a visitarlo el día de mañana, con mis guerreros, hablaremos sobre la guerra que se esta desatando actualmente, con esto me despido Hao…. – termina de leer – en que estas pensando Hao –

_**Notas: **__Espero que les allá gustado este capitulo… dejen comentarios, me interesa saber si les esta gustando, o no… los dejo, besos._


End file.
